Welcome Back
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: When Derek's best friend, Blake comes back after being gone for 4 years, how will their relationship as friends change? How will Kendra feel about a new girl, who's obviously very close to Derek, moving in on her man? Derek/Kendra;Derek/OC;worth reading.


**AN: **This is my first Life With Derek story. My main domain is Zoey 101, but since it's getting taken over by the Quogan clones, I decided that I needed to branch out to the rest of the Fanfiction world. I really don't see Derek with any of the girls in the cast, so I'm just going to come up with a girl I find perfect for Derek in my own mind. I think this story is very well written, and that it's good enough to read and like, but if you don't like the pairings, I can't help you there. I will have some Derek/Kendra in this story, but not much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life With Derek.

_____________________________________________________________________

Edwin Venturi peddled his bike slowly, trying to keep it up straight in his condition. He had just had to ride his bike all the way to his school on a Saturday, to help his 'special' friend out with a science project that was due on Monday morning, first period. On a normal day, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad. It also wouldn't have been that bad if Derek didn't take the car to his 6:30am hockey practice, so Edwin wouldn't have had to ride his bike, he could have gotten one of his amazing parents to take him to school. On a Saturday. At 7am and pick him up at 8:30am. And the school was 5 total miles away, but no. They couldn't because they didn't have a car. Stupid Derek.

Edwin was huffing and trying to keep the bike up and moving without having it topple over on top of him and his backpack.

"No Edwin, you don't want to date a smart chick, they're nothing but trouble," He said quietly to himself, mocking himself for not listening to Derek, but instead taking the advice of his older, step sister, Casey. "Oh no! Derek, don't push those dumb rules of yours into his head.Edwin could use a smart girl in his life."

Edwin cursed himself for doing what he always did. Taking advice from a woman. He should learn to listen to Derek, because Derek's always right. Even if he's wrong, he's right.

While contemplating what would have been a better choice. Derek's or Casey's. Edwin didn't notice the new storm drain that had just been placed in the side of the street, which he just so happened to be riding on. The front wheel hooked it, and it flipped the bike, and Edwin over the front handle bars, and onto the grass beside the street. Edwin laid there in pain, but nothing serious. He just got the wind knocked out of him. Years ago, he would have panicked if this happened, but having Derek as an older brother, had definitely toughened him up quite a bit. These were the times that he was glad that Derek played hockey, and wasn't afraid to use force, instead of words. Edwin would be a whimp if it wasn't fo-... well, he'd just be more of a whimp and wouldn't be able to take most of the beatings that he's gone through in school if it wasn't for Derek.

"Edwin? Woah, are you okay?" Someone asked. He squinted past the bright morning sun and into the distance across the street to see a big moving truck, and boxes in front of a house. He didn't get it. He wasn't in front of his house yet, that was still another street down. He couldn't really see, because he had closed his eyes and laid face up to the sun, so he had blue meanies in his eyes.

But he did have enough of a view to notice that it was a girl.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said sitting up, still kind of freaked out that this girl knew his name without asking. She was getting closer to him.

"Still accident prone, I see. You never change do you?" She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Edwin's eyes widened, "Blake!?"

"The one and only." She said. Edwin could hear the smile in her voice. He jumped up and quickly gave her a hug. She hugged back until she felt him stumble, then she held him at arms length. "Ed? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just kinda hit my head on the way down." He said standing up straight and brushing off his clothes like nothing was wrong. Nothing really was wrong. He just had a slight headache. "Enough about me, what're you doing here?"

"We moved back. I told you guys it was only temporary, but once again, you all doubt me. What did I tell you all about that?" Blake joked.

"Told us never to do it, Derek especially. Derek! Have you seen him yet?" Edwin asked in urgency. Blake bit her lip.

"Not yet, we got her about an hour ago, and if he's still into hockey, I assumed that he wouldn't be here, so I didn't bother going to your house yet."

"Good move, he's still a hockey head. He had practice at 6:30 this morning, which explains why I'm on a bike." Edwin said motioning his hand towards the bike.

"Your parents let him drive? I'm amazed. Your mom wouldn't let that happen." Blake said, her eyes growing wide. She got a strong urge to go inside her house until she was sure that he was off the road that they were currently standing on.

"Well, actually it was all Nora's doing. Our parents got a divorce a couple months after you left, and then our dad got remarried. I thought that Derek would have told you..." Edwin said. This all didn't add up in his head, but he just let it slide.

"Oh! Yeah, my bad...." Blake said, quite pissed at herself for not remembering that happening.

"It's fine. Nora's a pretty cool mom, and she's got two daughters that live with us now, Casey and Lizzie." Edwin tried to explain, but someone inturupted.

"Blake! Can you give us a hand, please?" Another voice called from across the street. "Oh, hey Ed Dork."

"Hi Wally." Edwin said with a roll of his eyes. "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you come over for lunch? I know that my Dad would love to have you back, you were the best baby sitter we've ever had. And I'm sure you'd like to see Derek again, right?"

"Yeah, I would. Thanks Edwin. What time?" She asked.

"Around 12? We should all be home around then." Edwin said with a smile.

"Blake! Get over here!" Wally yelled. Blake turned quickly and glared at him, he rolled his eyes in return.

"And if you could leave the baggage at home, that'd be great too." Edwin said, referring to her 5 brothers that were moving all of the boxes into their house.

"No worries, I will." Blake said, giving Edwin a quick hug before crossing back across the street to her house. Edwin smiled at her, and picked up his bike.

He was actually in quite the hurry to get home and tell his family who he'd seen. I mean, it's not every day that a friend who moved four years ago comes back and moves into the same house they left...

_________________________________________________________________________

Blake sat in her front yard, watching her three year old brother play in the front yard oh his tricycle, making sure that he didn't go in the road, while her other four brother's took care of figuring out which box belonged to who, and which room it was supposed to be in. They didn't really need her help. I mean, compared to them, she wasn't that strong. All they wanted her to do was keep the baby in check.

With there mom still taking care of everything back down at their old house, Blake was put in charge, but with three of her brother's being older then she was, she easily got out voted on what to do. She was put in charge of all the 'womanly' things around the house. Which basically consisted of taking care of David, and if they actually cooked instead of always ordered out, she would have to do that, too.

Her older brother, Wally was the oldest of them all at 19. Followed by the twins, Max and Martin who just turned 18. Then herself, recently turned 17. Then Spencer, who was 13. Then David, who was only 3.

Blake kept checking her phone to see what time it was. With every passing second, she became more and more nervous. She was terrified of seeing Derek Venturi in the flesh after all of these years.

Blake and Derek were the best of friends before she had to leave for Texas. They used to do everything together and even after the twelve years of being together, they never tired of each other. That of course, wasn't the reason she was nervous. She was actually nervous for a whole other reason....

_[flashback in italics]_

"_You can't be serious Blake... you can't move to Texas, that's like three thousand miles away..." Derek said in an exasperated voice. His eyes were wide, and he couldn't control his breathing or his heart beat._

"_It's already final Derek... We're leaving on Sunday..."_

"_SUNDAY!? It's Friday! How long have you known you were moving?" Derek asked. He knew that this was the last time that he should be yelling at her, but this wasn't happening. He wouldn't accept this. How could his best friend, that he trusted with everything that he was not tell him that she was leaving to the states?_

"_I've known for a couple weeks...." She said crossing her arms and looking down at her shoes. They were in his room. His parent's weren't home and they trusted him alone, but not with Edwin and Marty just yet._

"_Weeks? And when did you plan on telling me?" Derek yelled. He couldn't hold it in. He couldn't believe that he was the one she told at the last minute._

"_... Now." She said with a nervous laugh. I guess lightning the mood wasn't the best thing to do right now._

"_I can't believe that you, of all people would wait until the last fucking minute to tell me that you're MOVING to another country. And not just another country, the other side of another country." Derek said sitting on his bed. She was still standing in front of him._

"_I'm sorry... I was going to tell you... It was just to hard. I don't want to leave, dude." She said sitting next to him. She still couldn't look at him. He sat facing her, but she faced off the bed. Her hands were in her lap, while she fiddled with her bracelet that Derek had given her for her 7__th__ birthday. He watched her in silence._

"_I really don't want you to leave...." Derek said. She didn't stop messing with her bracelet. Derek moved so he was closer to her, and took her hand off the bracelet. "Look at me."_

_She only looked away from him. Derek felt a pinch in his chest, but he shook it off._

"_Blake... Please? You're leaving in a day... I can't let you leave knowing that you're mad at me._" _Derek said. Blake looked at him. Her expression was priceless. All it said was, 'you've got to be fucking kidding me'._

"_Me mad at You? What have you been smoking?" Blake said turning fully towards him. Now they both sat crisscross with their knees touching._

"_Nothing... You wouldn't look at me or talk to me. That's what you do when you're mad at me." Derek said. He didn't understand what she was doing if she wasn't mad at him._

"_I'm not mad at you... I just feel like you hate me because I didn't tell you sooner..." Blake said looking away from his eyes. She couldn't look in them. She could read him like a book, and not that he was trying to hid anything, but she couldn't stand looking in his eyes and seeing anger, confusion, and pain, knowing that she caused it._

"_Blake. I couldn't hate you if I tried. I'm just... I don't want you to leave... You're my best friend." Derek said. He was hurting. He wasn't just losing a best friend... it was so much more then that. He was losing someone more important then that... he loved Blake._

"_I know, and you're mine. I don't want to move. I'm going to be miserable in Texas..." Blake said. She knew what she felt. She felt the same as Derek. Being miserable was only because she wasn't going to be around Derek.... She loved him._

"_Are you ever going to come back?" _

_She hesitated, "Yeah, this is only temporary."_

"_Then nothing really has to change... We can still talk on Myspace and on the phone." Derek said with a small smile._

"_It's not going to be the same..."_

"_Well... not completely, but It'll work until you come back, right?" Derek said, his smile getting bigger. She was going to come back. He didn't have to worry. When she came back, everything would be the same._

"_Right..." Blake said. She knew nothing was ever going to be the same. She knew how she felt towards Derek now. She'd been telling herself that she didn't really love him, she just thought he was cute... well, she thought that he was the most gorgeous man on earth, but what did she know? She was only 13. She didn't know what love was._

_Derek hugged her. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. She was moving, but she'd be back in a few months. He didn't have to tell her that he was in love with her any more. He could wait and tell her later. It's not like he'd find another girl right...._

That scene replayed in Blake's head over and over. She didn't know how he'd feel about seeing her... or seeing him for that matter. She may have only been 13 at the time, but over the past four years, she realized that she actually **did** love Derek. She's had countless boyfriends over the years, but she never felt for them like she did for Derek.

She checked her phone again, 10 minutes until 12.

"Here goes nothing..." She said getting up and walking down the street like it was any other day in Ontario.....

____________________________________________________________________

Derek had just gotten straightened up after his hockey practice. He was wearing a short sleeved _Hit The Lights _shirt that he had just bought a few weeks ago, and his new style of straight legged jeans that had rips in them. Along with black and white Adios and his wristband watch, that he had gotten from Blake for his 12th birthday. He still never took it off.

"Ed." Derek said as he bounded down the stairs. Edwin had taken Derek's chair, yet again, in the hopes that Derek would stay up in his room until Lunch. No such luck.

"Sorry, D." Edwin said moving quickly next to Lizzy. Making the small family couch that much more crowded. Casey, Marti, Nora and Lizzy already sat on the couch.

"Edwin, can't you go sit in the other chair?" Casey said, already annoyed with the situation.

"No. I can't see Derek's reaction from over there." Edwin said. Derek's head snapped to Edwin's direction.

"Reaction? Reaction to what?" Derek asked. His tone coming out in a threatening manner.

"Reaction to no-"

"Lunch time. Wash up kids. Lizzy, Ed, help me get the table set. Casey, can you clean Marty up?" George said bringing out some bowls of food.

"C'mon Marty." Casey said, taking hold of Marty's hand and leading her up stairs. Nora went to the table and took her normal seat. Lizzy and Edwin went to the kitchen and started to help George, while Derek got off his chair, but kept his eyes locked on the television screen.

Then the doorbell rang. Derek walked over to the door, still having his eyes locked on the screen, while George and Edwin stopped what they were doing, and looked to the door with a smile. Nora watched, and Lizzy kept bring in the food, while sneaking peeks at the door.

"Yeah?" Derek asked without taking his eyes away from the screen, still.

"Wow. Four years and this is the hello I get?" Blake said raising an eye brow at him. His eyes went wide. His head turned slowly until his eyes met hers. "Hi Derek."

"B-B-B-Blake?" He stuttered out. She smiled at him. He finally came out of the shock and hugged her. He picked her up in the hug and she screamed slightly before she started to laugh and hug him back. "Look at you! You've gotten so grown up."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said laughing along with him. He took a good look at his long lost best friend.

Blake had grown up quite a lot. She was standing at 5'6 and as gorgeous as ever. Her brown hair was layered and her bangs were all pushed off into the side of her face, covering one eye. She was just the right kind of skinny. She wore a black V neck and dark blue skinny jeans and her feet were clad in black and neon Vans. Her stunning blue eyes were intensified by her eyeliner.

"You still wear it..." Derek said, his smile getting bigger as he noticed his bracelet still on her wrist, along with quite a few others. Even though the string was fading, and it was getting stretched out, she still wore it.

"I've never taken it off." Blake said looking into his eyes with a smile. Derek stared down into her eyes. He forgot how much he loved to see them change color. From blue to green, depending on the light. He forgot how beautiful he thought they were.

"Derek, it's time to eat." Casey called through the door. Derek snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Who's that...?" Blake asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"That's just Casey. My dad remarried." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you told me, remember?"

"Well don't just stand out there, come here Blake. Give me a hug." George said hugging her before she could get inside. Derek walked past them, but waited by the door for Blake and his dad to make their way inside to eat with the Venturi-McDonald clan....

**AN: **Well? I'm skipping the lunch, because I'd rather get straight to what goes on after. I think that'd be what you guys would want more. The first alone conversation of Blake and Derek.


End file.
